Falling Skies: The Vault of Heaven is Imploding
by ElspethGordie
Summary: The 100 AU set loosely in the world of Falling Skies s1-2 [no Falling Skies characters] Clarke and Bellamy try to protect the delinquents from alien invaders. (In other words the alien AU nobody asked for)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'd had this AU bouncing around for a while, and because I needed to get back into the feel of regularly writing, here you go! Pay attention to POV character. Clarke, Bellamy, Raven, and Octavia all share a parts from their point of view.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 or it's characters. I do not own Falling Skies. All rights below to their respective owners.**  
 **Status: WIP multi chapter**

* * *

 _We weren't prepared. But nobody ever is in all the stories. At first everyone thought it was a joke. We laughed and scoffed. We never knew that something was wrong. We never figured in those seconds it was more than a hoax. Once we realized… it was too late. The world we had know was ripped out from under us._

 _Like a thief in the night, they stole our homes, our friends, our families, our futures, and we were left abandoned and adrift in a brave new world._

 _We weren't prepared, but even worse, our world wasn't prepared. Our world ended. And we didn't even notice._

 **Chapter 1: Clarke**

I pounded my fist on the door. Purposely causing a raucous would tack on a few more days to my punishment, but something was wrong. I'd been in solitary for the past three weeks. It was my fourth stint in solitary. The guards may have hated me, but they still did their jobs; and I hadn't seen or heard any of them in hours. The warden expected punctuality. The guards were our examples; every effort was made to reprogram their wayward delinquent charges.

Something was definitely wrong.

I pounded harder. "Sydney! Nygel! Hey! Who is on shift right now? My dinner is three hours late!" I pounded again. "What's going on out there?"

Something was very very wrong.

I spent the next forty-five minutes alternating between pounding and yelling. Both were big no-nos in solitary. I'd learned that lesson the hard way my first time months before when I'd arrived at Merriweather Juvenile Detention Center.

Down the hall a gate clanged, unusual since most were electronically automated. Footsteps clunked in a walk run as I could hear the jangling of keys. A dark head of hair and brown eyes peeped in the tiny window in my door.

"Raven! What the hell is going on?" I stepped back, allowing the door to swing inward.

Raven Reyes, mechanic, genius, and the closest thing I had to a friend in this place, tightened her lips and scowled at me. "You are never going to believe me," she said.

I followed her out of my room, not giving it a second glance, as I matched her limping pace, and leaving the solitary hall behind. "Come on, Raven, what's going on? Where is everyone? Where are the guards?"

"Gone."

"Gone?"

"Yup." Raven gestured to the common room ahead of us, a wry smile on her face. "The last shift didn't show, and Nygel and her group refused to stay any longer. Warden didn't come in today either; I think she's been gone for the past week. It took me an hour to break into the security room to turn on the tv. I came for you next."

I nodded my thanks, and went to join the group of girls gathered around the television mounted on the wall behind a box of plexi-glass. Some were sitting on chairs, the floor, and others were standing, most were glued to the images flashing on the screen, a few spoke quietly to each other. The hush gave a feeling of menace.

I stood back from the girls, but my eyes watched the images that began to repeat after twenty minutes of footage.

"Has it really been two weeks?" I turned to Raven, who was sitting at a game table, tech gathered before her. She must have scavenged the guard office and security room.

Harper and Monroe moved from the bigger group, joining Raven and I at her table. Harper answered, "Things were normal at first, but guards stopped coming to work, routines were messed up." She shrugged. "Rae, made the decision to get the TV on. They only played movies during free time for the past two weeks."

"Has anyone heard from home?" My gut twisted at the thought of home. Mom. Wells.

Raven twisted a screwdriver, face concentrated. "Phone and computer privileges were revoked the same time they turned off the TV."

I snorted, "I bet that went over well."

Monroe and Harper laughed. "That new girl absolutely lost it."

Raven cut a wire she was using to reinforce the tech she seemed to be making from scratch. "Harp, you weren't too keen on it either when they wouldn't let you call Monty, huh?"

Harper looked like she was about to cuss out Raven, when I cut her off with a look. "Ok, bring me up to speed."

I was thinking about what we needed to do next when Roma and another girl, who's name escaped me, brought a fuming dark haired girl into the commons. She was beautiful and really pissed off.

"You can't keep me here!" she shouted, punctuated by a stamp of her foot.

I tried not to laugh, but some of the other girls giggled. Raven introduced us, "Clarke, New girl. New girl, Clarke." I rolled my eyes.

New girl crossed her arms protectively in front of her. "It's Octavia."

I smiled. "Hey, Octavia, I'm Clarke." I offered my hand, my upbringing hard to shake even after months in juvie.

Octavia stared suspiciously at my hand. "You can't keep me here," she said again, not shouting, but just as aggressive as before.

"Well, according to our resident genius," Raven smirked at me, "everything is on lockdown. The last shift of guards came up with that brilliant plan."

"I put ten bucks on Nygel!" Monroe interjected.

"Raven says it will take a few hours before she can hack the system, then you're free to leave. I'm sure none of us really want to stay, but if what the news says is true I'm thinking it might be best for us to move cautiously." The rest of the girls were listening now. "According to that," I pointed at the television, "we are what they want. If they're really out there…" I trailed off.

Part of me wanted to run as soon as Raven let us out, but looking around the room at these girls, they might be tough, but they wouldn't last a day let alone a week out there. Maybe it was my dad in me, but I had to do what I could to help them.

A hand gripped my shoulder from behind making me jump, my time alone made me unused to physical contact. Raven smiled in apology, coming up next to me. I didn't know if she was just that stealthy or if I had gotten lost in thought.

"Phones are out, and if I'm being honest, it's just a matter of time before we lose power too, which would be bad." She handed me a rigged up radio, but it kind of looked like an ancient cell phone. "It's a walkie-talkie." She handed another to Roma and the last to Harper.

Taking a deep breath, I decided to get down to business.

In case some of them wanted to move out once Raven had the lockdown shut off, I encouraged them to gather their belongings. A group also went to the kitchen to figure out what food we had.

Once everyone cleared out, I was left alone, staring at the coverage looping on the TV. The news hadn't been live in days. It made me queasy. What was really going on out there? We needed to know. We had to see the truth for ourselves. Had the world really been invaded by aliens?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Attack on the detention center**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 or it's characters. I do not own Falling Skies. All rights below to their respective owners.** **  
** **Status: WIP multi chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Clarke**

"Lock it down, Raven! Lock it down!" I hollered into the homemade walkie-talkie. Roma and I used all of our collective body weight to slam the metal door shut. I turned the deadbolt before I peeked out the small window to the right of the door.

"Crap. Crap. Crap," I breathed. Just two hundred feet from the front of the detention center, I spotted one of the alien things from the news. It had a body like an humanoid arachnid, a head with a dome shaped skull, no obvious nose or ears and two huge pincers at it's mouth. It had two bony arms coming from it's torso, and four legs with inverted joints and a three prong foot.

And it wasn't alone.

"Not good. Not good." I dropped to my knees and crawled past the solitary window. Roma followed without any hesitation.

"Did you see the big one? What was that thing?" Roma yell whispered at me.

Standing up, I shook my head not looking back. "I saw it." The terror that sped through me, stripping any eloquence I may have had before.

Marching down the hall, I opened the security room door. "Lock it back down, Raven."

Her dark hair swished over her shoulder as her fingers flew across the keys. A loud buzzer sounded followed by an audible electronic click. Raven raised her eyebrows.

"Aliens. Three of those leggy aliens. And a giant metal robot alien. It looked like a fricking transformer, the evil ones."

"Damn." Raven scrunched her face, and I watched her hands tighten to fists on her thighs before she forcibly straightened them. "The doors should hold for a little while, or while the electricity holds."

"Are we expecting it to go out?" I asked.

"The television went to static an hour ago. They'd been on loop since we turned them on. If I were an evil alien species trying to take over the world, I'd take out our power." She shrugged.

I lifted my hands to rub my face before pushing the stray strands of hair out of my eyes. Taking a deep breath, I realized that the circumstances that had let us to hang in limbo now forced us to act. "Okay. We're prepared to leave. We leave. We can't stay here anymore."

A loud boom shook the building, making me reach for the door frame.

"Maybe forty percent sure the doors will hold. But that only matters if they try to use the doors."

"Crap. Raven!"

"Hey! Don't blame me. It's the evil alien invaders you need to blame!"

I rolled my eyes. "Get your gear. Tell everyone you come across to meet in the mess. If worse comes to worse we can get out the back through the kitchen entrance."

"Get us out of here, Clarke, and find me some supplies, and I'll make one of those bugs go boom."

I jogged through the center, but it wasn't hard to find most of the girls. They were talking over each other, not one question clear over another.

"Shut up and calm down!" I stepped up on a chair so I could see everyone. "Get your stuff. Only what you can carry. Once the coast is clear we're leaving."

Another loud boom shook the building. The girls screamed.

"Now!" They scattered. A few already had a bag over their shoulders, tense but ready to leave. I noted which girls were prepared, it'd be good to remember for later.

"Head to the mess hall. Grab what food you can fit," I ordered. As soon as I'd spoken, they obeyed. Ironically, I'd always hated giving orders, taking charge. If we had a group project in school normally Wells led the group. We'd known each other so long, he always did whatever project we were working on my way. But here I was ordering a group of delinquent teenaged girls, and they were listening to me like I knew what I was doing.

I had no idea what I was doing.

Heck, Raven probably knew more than me. She was the genius, but even she was looking to me for guidance.

I couldn't back down now. These girls were looking to me. They thought I could protect them, keep them alive. I couldn't force this onto Raven or Roma or one of the other girls. Maybe I was being a control freak. Maybe I really thought I could really do it. All I knew was there was a freaking alien invasion and a group of them were outside out door right now.

And I was not going to let them win.

 _I'm Clarke Griffin._

I picked up the bag I'd already packed earlier from a corner of the common room. The droning of the television static got fainter and fainter as I walked out of the room and down the hall.

Another loud boom sounded, followed by a crash. I ran.

Most of the girls were scrambling into the room, pushing the girls who weren't moving fast enough.

Another crash sounded at the other end of the building.

"Harper! Monroe!" I called out. The two girls stepped forward. "Go check the back exit through the kitchen. Report back!" They nodded and moved through the group that parted for them.

"Raven!" I hollered.

She limped up behind me. An old injury from being in the wrong place at the wrong time in the wrong freaking neighborhood had been acting up. Panic roared through me. If we had to run, I wasn't sure if she could keep up. And I refused to leave her behind.

"Thought we might need these." She held up two bags of shock batons. They were the last resort weapons if the detention center rioted or something equally messy. They probably weren't alien regulation. "Not sure if they'll do anything, but it's better than nothing."

"I could kiss you."

"Rain check, Griffin. We got some nasty buggers on our tail."

"ETA?" I asked.

"Two minutes."

A few of the girls whimpered. I looked up to see a mob of street smart tough girls who'd dealt with more problems that I could imagine, and they were shaking or crying, holding on to each other. I couldn't let them fall apart. Not yet.

"I also grabbed these." Raven threw bed sheets at several of the older girls. "Go into the pantry. Fill your sheet as much as you can in thirty seconds."

I could really kiss her now. She was brilliant.

Harper came barreling through the girls rushing into the kitchen. "No Skitters out back! Monroe's keeping watch at the back door. We snuck out and around the sides of the building. There are three of the Skitters, the leggy ones, and a huge robot alien out front. They smashed the front wall. Didn't even bother with the frickin' door!" Her voice rose in excitement or fear, I couldn't tell which.

"Good." I nibbled on my bottom lip thinking. "Raven, don't take this the wrong way, but can you hot wire a car?"

Raven smirked and looked under her thick eyelashes. "It's like you don't even know me."

Another boom sounded in the building, one crash right after another followed, like the cinder blocks were dominoes.

The new girl, Octavia, skidded into the room in front of me and Raven. She slammed the doors behind her. "The tables! Block the doors!" Breathing hard, she said, "They're in and coming fast! I barricaded the common room door, but it won't hold."

The girls jumped into action. I helped flip a cafeteria table on it's side and pushed it against the doors.

Taking a deep breath, I ordered them to move. "Everyone, grab a buddy. No one gets left behind! Move together and move quick. Don't scream! Don't cause any undue attention. We need to leave these insects behind. Meet on the other side of the complex, behind the gas station." The girls immediately paired off.

"Harper! I want you and Monroe with Raven. We're gonna need some transportation!" Harper's head bobbed as she took one of the bags of batons.

Octavia was throwing one more chair toward her haphazard barricade. No one had claimed her as their buddy. "New Girl! You're with me!"

She nodded, her face serious as she stepped beside me. In the kitchen she stopped to pull a big ass knife out of the butcher block. I raised an eyebrow, to which she responded with a shrug.

I liked this girl. She had style.

We caught up to Raven, Harper, and Monroe at the back door of the kitchen. Monroe spoke up, "No skitters. But when I went around the right side of the building I could spot one by the huge tree."

"Okay, so we head straight."

Raven and Harper looked at each other significantly. "Rendezvous at the gas station?" I nodded. "Do you think I should make a little stop at the bus garage and meet you there?" Raven asked.

Another crash sounded, and the girls behind us screamed.

"Do it!" I shouted over my shoulder. "Alright let's move! Buddies. Stay quiet. Gas Station!"

Raven's group was already out the door, but they didn't get very far. The white and blue school bus the detention center used to shuttle us off complex, the bus they shared with the boy's detention center at the other side of town, the exact bus Raven was going to hot wire, screeched to a halt twenty feet in front of the back door.

The doors flew open and a man, a few years older than me, tall, broad shoulders, dark hair, thundered down the stairs. He had a rifle in his hands.

"Bellamy?!" Octavia pushed past Monroe and stopped in front of the man. Her face full of joy.

I scanned him again. He was equally ecstatic. "Octavia!" He reached for her, burying her in his arms.

Another crash sounded inside. One of the girls behind me started to weep.

"We need to move." I interrupted their lover's reunion.

The man, Octavia had called him Bellamy, responded in a voice low and gravelly, "Everyone on the bus!"

I looked at Octavia. I'd trust her before some man I'd never met before in my life. "He's my brother. Everyone on the bus!" She bounced up the stairs.

The girls raced forward. I waited for them all to get on first. Bellamy waited too.

"Come on, come on, come on," I murmured under my breath.

Another crash sounded inside, the barricade in the mess hall was being ripped apart. Bellamy grabbed my arm pushing me up the stairs behind Charlotte who had been last.

"Now! Jasper, Now!" Bellamy yelled behind me. "Go! Go! Go!"

The skinny kid with a mop of hair in the driver's seat slammed on the gas, causing the bus to jerk forward. I stumbled, still caught on the stairs. Bellamy's arm wound around my waist, catching me against his hard chest. He was able to hold me up with one arm, keeping us from crashing into the door that swung closed behind him.

I looked up at him, over my shoulder, only to find his face hair breaths from mine. His breath was hot against my lips. "Oh, sorry…" I stuttered. "Thanks." My face flushed, spreading down my neck onto my chest.

Shaking my head, I reached out my arms to pull myself out of his embrace. I took a deep breath to center the butterflies in my chest.

The kid driving, swerved around a truck abandoned in the middle of the road and hit the gas again. I stumbled again, but caught myself before falling back into Bellamy's arms.

"Thanks for the save." I clapped the kid's shoulder.

He smiled a huge smile, full of teeth. "Any time! But I was really Bellamy's idea. He saw the Mech out front. Fortunately, I'm handy with wires." He laughed.

"Well, thanks," I said, and awkwardly looked over my shoulder at our rescuer, "really."

Bellamy's face clouded. "I just came for my sister."

I pursed my lips. "Well… Thanks anyway." I gritted my teeth.

"Did we lose them?" I asked the driver. I think Bellamy had called him Jasper.

"No signs of them so far."

I moved down the aisle of the perilously weaving bus. "Harper? Head count? Anybody missing?"

"Heidi's group left before the skitters showed up."

"Anyone else?"

I was relieved when she shook her head. The old seat creaked when I flopped down next to Raven at the back of the bus. "Next up, stuff to make those bugs go boom."

"Damn right!" Raven agreed.

* * *

 **A/N: I have around 10 of the planned 14 chapters written. Let me know what you think and I might update quicker! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Bellamy makes an appearance.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 or it's characters. I do not own Falling Skies. All rights below to their respective owners.**  
 **Status: WIP multi chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Bellamy**

I peered out the widows of the detention center school bus, waiting for the aliens to come charging after us. They were still in the building when we had pulled out of the parking lot.

My heart was still racing from the near miss. I couldn't believe my luck. There was a first time for everything. I'd spent the last two weeks trying to get to my sister. It was more difficult than expected to get to the county juvenile detention center. In hindsight, it would have been quicker to have just walked, but then we wouldn't be where we were today.

I glanced back at the blonde who was meticulously checking to see all the girls had gotten on the bus. Her hair was like a halo around her face. Soft to look at and soft to touch. I couldn't help but notice when she had fallen into my arms when Jasper made our escape.

Her skin was soft too. And when she said thank you, it was genuine.

But watching her visually check on the girls before sitting with the striking latina, her eyes glinted like steel.

Shaking the thoughts from my head, I checked behind us again, relieved to see no creepy aliens with the spider legs. I shuddered internally. Two legs were perfectly respectable. Why the heck did they need more?

"Bell!" Octavia threw herself at me again. My grin felt like it was going to burst off my face. I hugged her equally tight, holding her head to my shoulder.

"Gosh, O! Did you grow in the last month?" She rolled her eyes and pulled me down onto a bench seat next to her. "Of course the world had to go to shit as soon as they hauled you away."

"Arggh," she groaned, "tell me about it! But how did you get here? And this bus?" She paused, her eyes going wide. "Where's mom?"

I closed my eyes and raised a hand to rub my face. "I'm sorry, O."

"No. No, Bell. She came to visit me two weeks ago. She took three buses to get there, but I wouldn't see her. I was so pissed off that she sided with him. She can't be gone." Her voice rose, breaking and breaking and breaking.

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into my chest. She weakly pounded with her fists, before breaking down entirely. Her cry cut loudly against the hushed bus.

The kids nearby latched onto her grief, making realizations of their own. A few began quietly crying, but nothing as loud as Octavia's heartbroken cry.

I wanted to take this from her. If my own grief could be double, I would take it. I would rather save her from this, but there was nothing I could do.

I heard footsteps hesitantly move down the aisle. The blonde from earlier stopped at our seat, and crouched down.

"What's wrong? Is Octavia hurt?" Her voice was soft and firm, and she was visually assessing my little sister. I held her tighter.

"She just got some bad news about our Mom." My voice was deep with emotion.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

I shook my head. She didn't know the worst of it. Emergency procedures had gone into place. The governor had called everyone to designated shelters, those for natural disasters. At least half of the populace had heeded his orders. The shelters were hit first. The kids were nabbed and all the adults were culled. No one had been left behind. Only those who had ran, who had holed up in private residences had survived the first wave. The skitters had barely done a thing beside herd the kids. They cleared those they could use out, and the Mechs came in and cleaned up the rest. It was a bloodbath.

Once I had realized where my mom had gone, I had headed right there, but it was too late. I'd spent too much time trying to find her, time that in the end was wasted.

If this girl's parents or any of the delinquents' family had been in any of those facilities they were harnessed or gone.

She nodded and stood back up. She took a step back to her seat then halted. Almost over her shoulder, she asked, "Did the skitters take the hospital, Arkadia General?"

I looked up at her sad. She gave me one more terse nod and headed back to her seat. I wanted to say something to her, but Octavia was sniffling into my shirt. Kissing the top of her forehead, I rubbed my hand up and down her arm. My sister, my responsibility.

After answering a few tense questions about our mom, Octavia changed subjects. I was relieved to allow that grief to recede from the forefront of my mind. I had a feeling that grief was going to remain a constant in this new world we now lived in.

"How'd you get here?"

"Well, I'd accidentally ended up at the boy's juvie."

"Nice one."

"Those idiots were going to get themselves killed, or worse harnessed."

"Harnessed?"

"Yeah, the… skitters, did you guys call them? Abduct kids, teens and younger and strap some kind of bug or tech on their back. Erases them; makes them slaves."

"No adults?"

"Not that I've seen."

"Good thing you're so old then, huh, Bell?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, they'll just kill me."

She frowned. "That's not what I meant."

"It's a mercy. I'd rather die than become one of those things." I shuddered at the memory of a group of kids mindlessly following a skitter.

Octavia looked up, leaning towards the window. "So, where are you taking us? I'm surprised the princess hasn't demanded to know yet. We were doing just fine when Raven got her out of solitary and all of the sudden she's in charge. Throwing around orders, and everyone was asking how high when she told them to jump. Granted, she wasn't wrong about anything. But she wasn't even around when the guards abandoned us. It took Raven almost a day to realize that she was still locked up. The guards just left her to die in there." I let her ramble, filing away the pertinent information.

"What's her name?" I interjected.

"The princess? Clarke, Clarke Griffin."

"Clarke," I said quietly to myself, tasting the sound of it on my lips.

Jasper, our delinquent driver, made a sharp turn at an unnecessary high speed making us all grab the seats in front of us. Now that I thought of it, I really hoped that he had a license. Not that it mattered, but it'd be less likely that we died in an automobile accident. Escape from the aliens only to die wrapped around a tree.

"Jasper!" I hollered.

"Yeah, boss?"

"Take it easy."

"Can do. We're almost there."

"Take it around back, hopefully Miller will be ready to let us in the garage doors for the loading bay." I stood up, and moved to stand behind him. "Any sign of pursuit?" I asked a lowly as possible.

"Nope. It's a miracle! I thought with a Mech we'd be goners for sure!" His grin was infectious. He whipped his head to the side, swinging his shaggy hair out of his eyes.

We'd made camp in one of those big box stores that sold product in bulk. It was a nice place, but now that I had Octavia it might be better for the two of us to move on alone. It would be harder for the skitters to track a pair versus a big group. We could head up to the mountains, hole up somewhere safe.

Jasper parked the bus, smiling dopily as the girls thanked him and giggled. The boys from juvie hooped and hollered as the girls got off the bus. They were waiting behind Miller, joking and pushing each other around. Someone let off a wolf whistle, a girl who got off the bus first, with a long braid in her hair quickly flipped them off.

Some of the kids recognized each other. The girl, Harper, who Clarke had head check the girls as soon as they were on the bus, clamored down the stairs calling out, "Monty? Monty Green?"

Jasper's best friend, and one of the few kids who were not actually in juvie at the time of the invasion, but had found themselves there just like I had, was Monty. He pushed his way to the front of the guys. The Asian kid looked relieved as he caught Harper in his arms. They pulled away long enough to come back together in a kiss. Everyone whooped and whistled at them. Someone yelled, "Get a room!" before they pulled away, both of them were blushing, but it didn't keep them from hugging again.

I found Clarke standing next to me, a small smile on her face.

"A happy ever after," I said, dripping with sarcasm.

She pursed her lips. "At least they got this."

"Mhmm," I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I'm Clarke." She offered her hand. I stared at it, and it must have been too long because she awkwardly dropped it.

"Bellamy Blake." I finally responded. "Octavia's brother."

"Yeah, I got that much," she sniped. "So what's the plan?"

"Plan?"

"Yeah. Is there some sort of resistance? Does the government still exist?"

"Look, I just came to get my sister."

She looked up at me incredulous. "You got her. What's next?"

"There is no next, princess." She glared at me. "There was an alien invasion. We lost. The best we can do it try to survive."

"Then how do we survive?" she persisted.

I laughed unkindly. "However the hell you want."

She shook her head. "That's no kind of life. Surviving isn't living. You could do something."

"That's not me."

"Look around you! All of these kids are alive because of you! They need you if they are going to continue to stay alive." She pleaded with me.

I didn't know why she cared so much. I didn't know her. She didn't know me. But her sincerity was piercing. Looking into her blue eyes I could see our future unfold. Working together. Making a life for these kids. Making a difference.

I heard Octavia laugh in the distance, surprised at the sound. I found her flirting with Atom. She couldn't become attached. I couldn't become attached.

Glancing once more at Clarke, her earnestness leaking out of her pores, I dismissed her sentiments. They weren't possible.

"Do whatever you want, princess." I stalked off, to get Octavia and convince her to move on.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the likes & comments! Hearing from readers is every fanfic author's delight!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Octavia and Clarke go on a scouting mission. WARNING Antagonist L/xa**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 or it's characters. I do not own Falling Skies. All rights below to their respective owners.**  
 **Status: WIP multi chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Octavia**

My brother was being an idiot.

I felt free for the first time in my life. The past that I couldn't control no longer bogged us down. A laundry list of mistakes couldn't follow us around. As awful as this alien invasion was, it gave us a new lease on life.

I felt like I had a future for the first time ever.

I wasn't naive enough to not realize that we could die in the next week, month, or the next ten minutes. But those next ten minutes felt like a lifetime to me.

Bellamy had gotten it into his head that we needed to leave. We needed to drop all the dead weight and just worry about the two of us staying alive. But I'd seen his face. I'd seen how he was with these kids, he was much better lying to himself than to me. I could see that he was already attached and if we left he'd worry himself sick.

Now the princess, Clarke, could probably handle them, but could I let him give a seventeen year old girl the responsibility of a hundred juvenile delinquents? No. I could not.

We'd been in the big box store a three days, and everyone was starting to get antsy. Clarke had been making some noise about needing some more supplies. What was left in the warehouse was the bare minimum, we'd been scrounging through what hadn't been looted after the invasion made the world explode. Not literally, just figuratively. At least not yet. Now I needed to knock on wood, or spit over my shoulder three times. Darn it.

I wanted to go scouting. Figure out the terrain. But Bellamy wasn't hearing any of it. The idiot wanted us to move on by ourselves, but he wouldn't let me leave the warehouse. It made me feel like steam was coming out of my ears as soon as I went near him. How did he expect us to leave together without me eventually killing him?

I wasn't helpless by any means, but our world being taken over by giant alien bugs with six legs took all his rationality out the window.

"That's not an option, Clarke!" my brother's voice carried across the vaulted ceilings of the building.

"We're running low on supplies, Bellamy." The way she said his name made it sound like she was trying not to shout. She wasn't succeeding. "We're almost out of water. We need to move on. We can't stay here forever!"

"Where are you going to go?"

"Somewhere safe!"

'It's safe here."

"For now, but how long is this going to last? We know nothing about what we're up against. We can't predict how the damn bugs are going to act if we don't know anything about them. Like, what do they want?"

"They want to kill us, Clarke!"

"More than that!"

"Dying isn't good enough?"

This was getting ridiculous. I moved closer; my brother and Clarke were two feet from each other, gesturing with their hands trying to force the other to their side of thinking. Neither of them were going to win this way. And as much as I loved my brother, Clarke was right.

"We need weapons." Clarke's voice was lower now, but I had moved closer during their argument. Bellamy sputtered, not having an answer for her retort, since she was obviously right.

I barged in between them. "So, I got an idea," I said cheerier than I felt.

"Not now, O." Bellamy's eyes flashed to me, impatient with the interruption. I smirked. He was enjoying this.

"How about Clarke and I and Atom and Jones do a little scouting-"

"Octavia," he warned.

"Just hear me out, Bell." I raised my hand peacefully. "We go looking for another temporary home base. We can send out another group to look for supplies. One of us can take the van, and the other the pickup truck. Six hour shifts. We check in every six hours just to be safe. It means we can get at max three hours away."

"I know what it means, O," Bellamy interrupted again.

"It sounds like a solid plan to me," Clarke piped up. She stepped beside me and continued, "You can sift through everything left here. What will be useful to take with us and what's worthless. You'll be best at preparing everyone to move on anyway. They listen to you, Bellamy."

He frowned, "Not as much as they listen to you."

"You're the reason we're all here. We're alive because of you." The way she stepped forward and looked deeply in Bellamy's eyes made me feel truly awkward. It felt like I was invading a private moment.

"We all agreed then?" I broke them out of their silent communication.

Clarke jumped back, "Yep!" Her voice was higher than normal, and I couldn't exactly tell, but she seemed slightly flushed. "I'll grab my stuff and meet back here in ten minutes, kay?"

I smiled slightly, "Good, I'll tell the guys."

Bellamy grabbed my arm as I started to walk away. "I thought we were going to leave," he said quietly.

I rolled my eyes. "Bell, you've been saying that for days. We're obviously not going to leave any of them. You know it and I know it."

He pursed his lips before nodding sharply. I turned again, to have him stop me again. "O? I still don't like this. Be careful?"

I grinned widely. "Do you even know me?"

He scoffed, as I went to find the boys.

Less than ten minutes later we were all ready. Raven had the pickup truck running for us. She was favoring her leg more heavily than she did at juvie, but she never complained.

"First thing you need to do is pilfer some gas. The best way would be to siphon it from abandoned cars you find along the way. I've included a few empty gas cans. Don't let yourselves run out of gas and then miss your check in time. Bellamy is pissy enough without that."

Clarke smirked before giving Raven a hug. The guys climbed in the bed of the truck while Clarke took shotgun and I drove.

Our first scouting mission went ridiculously well. We'd filled the tank with the first two cars we came across, and gotten as much as we could carry. We'd come across a strip mall, and jumped store to store. All the doors had already been broken, and a lot had been looted, but were were able to salvage a lot of supplies. Clarke was particularly excited about some medical materials we found at a pharmacy, and found some tech that was going to make Raven a very happy woman. We hadn't found anywhere we could fit seventy plus kids, but we were making progress.

We hit our time limit and came back to base with time to spare, not that Bellamy wasn't pacing with worry when we arrived. I hugged him with almost as much enthusiasm as he hugged me. I patted him on the back, and left him standing with Clarke. I knew they'd want to debrief. I just wanted to get some rest before we went out again.

Our second scouting mission wasn't as fruitful as the first. We went in a different direction this time, looking specifically for signs of the Skitters and a place to camp. We ran into a pair of survivors. They had come from a militia camp located up north. They had a huge civilian group and were trying to organize a resistance with the surviving humans. We learned what they knew about the Skitters, and what was still left of the U.S. It wasn't good.

The militias were loosely organized with military personnel and volunteers. Some army general had come out of retirement and was leading them. But it looked like the Skitters were winning. The aliens had made bases in most major cities. A ship was docked over each one. The couple was trying to get south, they had family down there and hadn't been able to reach them before the aliens knocked out most of our communications. We wished them luck, and said that we would take their advice and look into hooking up with the militia.

Clarke made the decision to head back instead of scouting further. She wanted to discuss the new information with Bellamy.

I tried not to roll my eyes, but could they be more married?

Despite, intense negotiations with no conclusions in sight, the next day Clarke decided to check out the local hospital. She seemed more nervous than normal. Atom and Jones were goofing off in the truck bed, making Clarke grit her teeth in annoyance.

I laughed, it was fun watching them be teenagers. We hadn't seen skitters since they initially attacked the detention center.

Ahead of us, the road was blocked; a tractor trailer was overturned in the middle of the road. There was no way to go around it. Clarke cursed. We'd been following the signs to the hospital; I'd assumed she wanted to see if was a good crashing place, or hopefully find supplies, but her obvious frustration and disappointment made me think it was something more.

Clarke decidedly turned the truck around and parked it. "Let's go on foot. The hospital isn't too far ahead."

We split up, Clarke and I moving along the road, and the boys doubling back. It was a beautiful day. The road was winding up hill ahead of us. A light breeze blew the leaves in the trees, creating a low rustling noise. I'd forgotten that it was recently spring. We branched off road, avoiding the more circumventive path to the hospital, and cut through a grassy field full of trees. Ahead there was an underpass for a railroad track. Instead of walking in the open along the tracks, we slid down the dirt path beside it before coming to the mouth of the tunnel. Clarke jerked to a stop. She threw out her arms to keep me from moving forward.

"Cl-" I started.

She whipped around, using her hands to signal me to shut up, by slicing across her throat. Slowly, she spun back around and pointed to the ceiling of the underpass. Hanging upside, like bats, were three Skitters, sleeping.

My eyes went wide, and my heart began to race. Swiftly and silently we turned around, we didn't make it very far before the blast of a shotgun rung out over our heads. We screamed and dropped to the ground.

Who the heck was shooting? Did it even do anything to the Skitters?

The Skitters screeched, and we heard a thud behind us as one landed on the ground, but not a second later another shot rang out. The screeching continued, followed by several shots in succession. I lost count.

All three of the Skitters were dead.

My ears were ringing when we stood up; It wasn't until I looked down at my hand that I realized I pulled out the knife I'd taken to carry around with me. I'd like to get my hands on one of those shotguns or even better, a machete.

A band of humans emerged out of the landscape, each of them carried a gun or two. A dark haired woman of undeterminable asian decent sneered at us.

"Well what do we have here?" A large man with short hair and dark tattoos on his face smiled cruelly.

I braced myself, refusing to back down.

"Are they harnessed?" Another voice barked.

"They'd be retards if they were, you idiot. No, we got ourselves some live ones," the man replied.

"The commander will want to talk to them." The first woman said, her voice was as full as disgust as her face.

Two of them moved forward to grab our arms, but they didn't see my knife. I slashed the man with the tattoos; he growled in outrage. He raised the butt of his gun. I saw it coming, but I couldn't get of the way in time. Darkness descended as I collapsed to the ground.

My last thought was, "Crap, Bellamy is gonna be pissed."

I woke up with a splitting headache. Squinting my eyes I tried to look around in pain. Moaning I closed them again.

"Octavia? Octavia? Can you hear me?" Clarke's voice was too loud.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm here," I groaned.

I rolled my head back, squinting still as I took in my surroundings. We were in an auditorium of some sort. Probably a school or a civic center. I was sitting in the front row; Clarke was several seats to my right, with her arms tied down. To my surprise, both Atom and Jones were to my left. Both were a little worse for wear. Their faces were bloody and bruised.

The stage before us held the remnants of scenery scattered around, but what was prominently displayed was the corpse of a Skitter, impaled on a pike in the middle.

"What happened?" I croaked.

"They seem to have brought us to their lair. It's a community center. They nabbed Atom and Jones first. They want to know how four teenagers have survived in the invasion alone. They're offering us places in their gang." Every piece of information Clarke share had a certain edge. They didn't know about the rest of the delinquents. And she didn't want them to know.

"How long was I out?"

"Two hours," she said gravely.

"Shit." They hit me really hard. I definitely had a concussion. And we were late for check in. Bellamy was going to lose it.

"Yeah."

A door on the side of the stage opened and a large imposing man stepped through. He was strikingly attractive, his eyes sought mine immediately. I gasped, recognizing him. Lincoln. He glared at me and shook his head so slightly I almost felt like I imagined it.

He moved aside as a slight young woman with long dark hair and bold eyeliner commanded the presence of the entire room.

"Clarke," her voice curled around the name, "You're friend is awake. Hopefully, no permanent damage."

I was the only one not tied down, but too woozy to do anything else I flipped her off. Lincoln's eyes widen slightly as he tried not to react. The girl didn't bother giving me any notice.

"No thanks to your gang," Clarke replied.

She didn't deign to reply to Clarke's complaint. "Have you considered my offer? The safety and protection of a group is much more favorable to trying to survive out there in the wild. Darwin's world has descended among us to test our mettle. I can assure you that I aim to win." She smiled lightly.

In her view, I was nothing more than a pawn, which was fine with me, since her focus on Clarke would allow me the freedom to figure a way out of this mess.

Clarke cocked her head, "How did you do it? How'd you kill the Skitters? I didn't think it could be done."

I wanted to roll my eyes; didn't Clarke know she was inviting the villain to sermonize us with her masterful plan. Crap. Of course she did. She was buying us time.

I rolled my neck again, slowly, like I was stretching it. We had four other gang members other than the commander and Lincoln. But two of the group who took out the Skitters weren't here. The tattoo guy I slashed at with my knife and the Asian woman.

"It wasn't as hard as everyone thought. You just have to have good aim and shoot them in the eye, or overwhelm them with enough firepower to the head. I actually have found it quite a liberating challenge to discover the best ways to decimate the overgrown insects."

I got eye contact with Lincoln. Again he shook his head so slightly I could barely see it. How on earth did he end up here? Why would he join them? This wasn't like him at all.

"It was the most thrilling event of my life when I killed my first. I thought I was going to die. You see it was just me and this blade. I didn't even have a gun." She obviously thought she was the hottest thing in the room.

Suddenly she switched topics. "Clarke, you could be a benefit to our group. You could protect your friends." I narrowed my eyes at her veiled threat. "But if you were going to join, you would have already, wouldn't you?" She smiled again. Clarke was tense and guarded.

"So, you must be hiding something. What is it? Guns? Drugs?" She pointed her blade suddenly at Jones.

He squeaked loudly before he started to stammer. "N-n-n-n-n-no guns or d-d-d-d-drugs. We aren't h-h-h-h-h-hiding anything."

Clarke shouted over top of him, "Leave him alone. We don't have anything you want! You've already searched us! You've taken our supplies!"

The commander's head snapped to Clarke, "Supplies? Really? What you were carrying was a pittance. No, no, no, there is something else."

I wasn't the only one shaking in my seat. Clarke's voice shook, "We don't have anything you want, just please let us go!"

We didn't have anything she could want, but we had people. We had Bellamy and Jasper and Monty and Harper and Monroe and Miller and Bryan and Charlotte and Fox and Roma and Sterling and Murphy and Raven. Oh my gosh. Raven. We had tech. We had radios and surveillance. We had electricity and microwaves. We had drones and radar. We had most of the tech than had been wiped out because she was rebuilding it all. What the commander could do with Raven was nauseating. Clarke was protecting everyone, but mostly she was protecting Raven. We didn't have the weapons or guns to protect ourselves from them. But if they never knew the delinquents were there they wouldn't go looking.

"The little girl knows what you have, don't you Octavia?" The commander stalked up to me.

I shook my head, but the movement only made me dizzy, my head still aching uncontrollably. "I don't. I'm sick. I have a concussion." My thinking was slower than normal, but I tried to cover up my revelation.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me little girl." She pointed her blade back at Jones. "Why don't we have a trade. Information for your friend here." Jones started crying.

"What?!" Clarke protested. "She has a concussion! She was unconscious for hours; that constitutes a coma!"

I sat frozen staring into her face. The dark khol around her eyes made her look fierce, but she couldn't have been older than Clarke, maybe Bellamy's age. What made her take advantage of people like this? Weren't the humans supposed to band together?

Before anyone could get another protest out the commander swung her blade, slicing open Jones' neck. His hands reached up trying to hold himself together as he gasped and choked. Blood poured through his fingers and onto his shirt. It only took a few seconds for him to bleed out and the light to leave his eyes.

Clarke was yelling, fighting the ropes that bound her to her chair. Atom sat shockingly still, before he wiped his face on his shoulder, blood spray smeared across his cheeks. His friend's blood on his lips.

Coming to myself, tears were silently pouring down my cheeks. I looked up at the commander, her blade was now pointed at me. I would not betray my own. I closed my eyes, waiting for the end.

Shots rang out, one, two, three, four. I opened my eyes to find Lincoln with an automatic pistol in each hand. All other members of the gang were down, I assumed dead due to the eery silence that now shrouded the auditorium. One gun was now pointed at the commander and the other was pointed at the exit. The final two members of the gang were still at large.

"Lincoln, this is a surprise," she murmured. "I didn't know you had it in you."

He didn't take his eyes off of the commander. "Octavia, untie your friends." I obeyed, moving slower than I would have liked, but as soon as I unbound Clarke she was able to free Atom. She bent over Jones' hunched body. Lifting her eyes to mine, she shook her head. I knew he was dead.

Clarke climbed up on the stage and collected our things. She handed both Atom and me our packs, carrying two herself.

"You can't stop us," Lincoln warned.

The commander smiled, both hands still in the air in surrender. "I know."

Clarke lifted my arm and braced me across her shoulders. We followed Lincoln to the rear exit; he checked to see that it was clear. Neither of the remaining gang members appeared.

We made it through the door into the parking lot when shots rang out above us. Atom went down, his eyes surprised as he coughed. Lincoln spun and shot both gang members. Clarke bent down at Atom's side and tried to staunch the bleeding. The bullet must of hit an artery in his leg because he only lasted a few minutes before she stopped; she closed his eyes and leaned low over his prone body.

Lincoln indicated we needed to leave, the commander was still alive. I placed my hand on Clarke's shoulder. "I'm sorry, but we need to go."

She nodded and wiped her face with her hand. We followed him away from the community center. Lincoln guided us back to where we had parked the truck, only to find our people there, searching the area.

Raven was stationed at the truck, manning the radio. As soon as she saw us, I could see that she called them in. Clarke went right for Raven, gratefully accepting her hug. Atom's blood on her hands had dried rusty brown.

Lincoln and I sat down in the bed of the truck, my head was still making me dizzy. I knew that Bellamy would be back any moment.

I studied my long time friend. He looked tired and older than his years. His eyes were still wary, watching our people return from searching, each one going up to greet Clarke. By the shake of her head, I knew that she was sharing the bad new of Jones and Atom.

"Lincoln, what happened? How did you end up there?"

His jaw clenched and the muscles in his face pulled downward. "Lexa."

"Lexa? Your step-sister Lexa?"

"She was the commander," he murmured.

"What? That was Lexa?" I paused. "Is that why you didn't kill her too?" I asked softer this time.

He nodded, then captured my eyes. "I couldn't." I grabbed his hand and squeezed. "But I couldn't let her hurt you either, and they would have supported her if I hadn't…"

I squeeze again. "I understand."

I heard a whoop in the distance, distracting me. My brother was jogging through the grass to the group congregated around Clarke. To my surprise, she broke through the group and met him halfway. He caught her in a hug, pulling her in tight.

"There's something I never thought I'd see," I said to Lincoln.

Bellamy pulled away from Clarke, but kept his hands on her shoulders. Only after they spoke, did he look up and find me in the truck. I waved; he grinned, relieved. But he didn't run to me as I expected, instead he looked back down at Clarke squeezing her shoulders before he stalked over to me. He set his gun in the truck to sweep me up in a bear hug.

"Didn't you promise?" he said gruffly in my ear.

I laughed, sadly. "I only promised to stay safe from the Skitters. We didn't expect Lincoln's crazy step-sister to go all homicidal dictator on us."

Bellamy let go of me to man hug Lincoln. "Thank you. Thank you for saving them."

"Are we done, reunioning?" Raven interrupted. "Because we need to clear out before any skitters come looking for the cause of the three corpses over there." She pointed to where the commander's gang had taken out the skitters under the railroad tracks.

I scooted to the back of the truck bed. Bellamy took a seat on one side of me, after helping Clarke into the truck, and Lincoln on the other. Clarke grimaced, as she collapsed on Bellamy's other side. I leaned my still aching head on my brother's shoulder. Right before I closed my exhausted eyes, I saw my brother's hand gently grab Clarke's bloody one. I smiled, and allowed the sway of the truck to lull me to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think of Octavia? I find writing in her voice fun ;) Bellamy's up next!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Bellamy scouts the hospital.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 or it's characters. I do not own Falling Skies. All rights below to their respective owners.  
Status: WIP multi chapter**

* * *

Chapter 5: Bellamy

We'd been in the box store too long. Clarke was right. She was right most of the time, I just didn't like to admit it. Plus, I liked to see the glint she got in her eyes when I blatantly disagreed with her. The look she got when she knew she was right and she was going to prove it to me no matter what. I just couldn't help myself.

It'd been a few days since Lincoln had saved Octavia and Clarke, and peripherally all of us. The way he talked about Lexa, she would have used those of us she could and disposed of or abandoned the rest.

The guilt in my gut was churning every time I saw the bruises on Clarke's face, or the lump on Octavia's head that was slowly getting smaller each day. So far there was no permanent damage, at least physically. It wasn't evident yet, but they would alway feel Atom and Jones' deaths, just as I would always feel them too.

Clarke was adamant about getting to the hospital. I hadn't known her objective was the hospital when they'd been grabbed until she tried to go out again.

I'd found her talking to Miller and Bryan. She was pulling together some supplies. I grabbed her upper arm, turning her to me. She winced, despite the fact I'd touched her lightly.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

Guilt flashed across her face, before stoically bracing herself. "Scouting mission."

"Over my dead body, Clarke." She glared at me. "You almost died yesterday. You're still healing."

"I'm fine. They're just bruises." She couldn't look me in the eyes.

"You're not going anywhere."

"You're not in charge here, Bellamy." She sneaked a glance up only to see the resolve that was obvious on my face.

"Neither are you, Clarke." I rubbed a hand over my face. "I thought this was a partnership."

She looked surprised. Shuffling her feet, she took a breath before answering me. "Yeah. Yeah, it is."

"Okay, so you're not going out because yesterday you watched two of our people die, and you almost died."

I watched the crease between her eyebrows deepen before she hesitantly agreed with me. "Fine. You win. But we need to supplies."

"We're doing okay. The other team got enough for us to survive for a little while." I retorted.

Her face scrunched up, not happy with my answer. "We still need to find somewhere else to camp out. We should check the hospital."

My eyebrows flew upwards. I finally understood why she was so set on going out so soon. Why she was risking herself. She had asked about the hospital as soon as she got on that bus after escaping the detention center. She had someone important.

I tried not to scowl. Who was so important to her?

"Clarke-" I didn't know how to say this, "the Skitters took out the hospital. It was one of the first places they hit in conjuction with all the safety zones."

"I know. I know." She started to pace wringing her hands.

"I'll go." She froze. "I'll go and check it out." Her eyes were full when she looked at me. "I'll get us some med supplies, grab some tech for Raven. I'll see if it's a place we could use temporarily. Maybe something will be there." And I didn't mean the Skitters.

Clarke stepped close to me; she reached out and took one of my hands into both of hers. "Thank you." Her voice was so quiet I almost didn't hear it.

So here I was, a day later, with Jasper, Murphy, and Lincoln to search the hospital. Clarke had revealed that her mom was a doctor at the hospital. She was a general surgeon. Her office was located in the east wing on the third floor, if she left a sign, anything, it could be there.

We hadn't seen any Skitters on our trip over. We'd taken more time in an effort to be as careful as possible. I'd left Miller and Raven to keep watch on the box store, but with Clarke still recovering I felt jumpy about being away longer than six hours.

Clarke and Octavia had been away just four hours before they'd been kidnapped.

Having Lincoln was a surprising asset. I'd known him for years. We'd lived in the same neighborhood, but he was closer to Octavia's age than my own. I'd also been working during the day and taking night classes since I'd graduated high school a few years before.

Lincoln looked older than his years. He definitely had a hundred pounds of muscle on me. I had no idea that his mom had remarried and he'd gotten an older step sister. They'd been separated from their parents after the invasion, and Lexa had done what she felt was necessary to keep them alive. He didn't realize how far she was going until she'd killed Jones for information. And once Lexa had collected their odd set of characters in her gang she hadn't even acknowledged Lincoln as family.

Lincoln knew much of the terrain around the hospital. It was near where the gang had grabbed our group. According to him, the community center Lexa had set up was less than a mile away. Part of me wanted to see if she had moved on, but the other part of me didn't know what I'd do if I found her. I didn't want to know.

The hospital was creepy when we arrived. Lights and wires were falling out of the ceiling. There were deep gouges in the walls, like something had walked along them. Equipment and random furniture was broken and strewn in odd places. We reached a T in the hallway. I pointed at Jasper and Lincoln to take one way while I took Murphy with me. Murphy was a good gun, but he was a jackass I couldn't inflict on anyone else.

Murphy found a supply closet. He wiggled his eyebrows at me before going in. I watched the hall while he filled one of the duffles we carried with everything he thought would be useful in the future. At least this trip wouldn't be completely fruitless.

A long creak echoed down the hallway. I pointed my gun in the direction of the noise. With my spare hand, I lightly knocked on the cracked door to signal to Murphy we needed to move.

A crash thundered from where the noise had come from. Gun shots rang out, staccato, a clip was being emptied in the hospital. My heart stopped.

I banged on the door. Murphy didn't say a thing, following at my heels as I ran to the gunfire.

Light flashed with each gun shot. Jasper was yelling, a war cry, wordless and haunting. The loud screech of an alien competed with the screaming.

We could see our comrades across a huge atrium. Jasper was shooting indiscriminately in the direction of the Skitter. Lincoln was lying on his stomach in the corner of the room. I couldn't tell if he was breathing or not.

The bullets looked like they were just bouncing off the bugs. Crawling up the wall and partially on the ceiling, the alien avoided Jasper's shots, and got close enough to swipe at his gun arm.

Crying out, he dropped his gun, and held his arm to his chest. The look on his face, was a cross between terror and peace as he thought this moment was his last.

Over my dead body.

I was finally close enough. Bracing myself, I aimed for the Skitter's head, and shot. It whipped back against it's neck. It turn in a loud screech. I breathed out, aiming for it's eyes before I shot it again. Methodically, I empty my clip into it's head. One shot after another, until it's head was a bloody undetermined mess on the floor.

Jasper moaned on the ground. Letting off my final shot, one more into the mess, I turned and helped him to his feet.

Systematically, I checked on Lincoln, to find him breathing, fortunately. My sister would not be happy if I let her friend and rescuer die at the hands of a Skitter.

"Bellamy!" Murphy shouted. He was frozen in the middle of the atrium. His arm was raised, pointing to the large glass window behind me. Perched behind me was a Skitter, a hand's breath away.

I tried to roll, but I felt the sting of a claw through the flesh of my leg. Dropping my rifle, I dove behind a table, search for a weapon. It clawed at my back as I moved, but several shots from Murphy pushed it back. I'd idiotically emptied all my ammo in the head of the first alien. If the Skitter didn't kill me, Clarke was going to.

"Bellamy!" Murphy shouted again, this time he tossed a new rifle in my direction. It must be LIncoln's since Murphy still had his own. I nodded my thanks, and swung around as we both shot at the moving Skitter.

It must have been wounded, because it's fight was gone. It acted like it wanted to die. We willingly fulfilled it's wish, because today it was not going to be us.

The Skitter twitched as I circled it's body, checking this time for more, but I couldn't find any evidence of additional aliens. My sock started to squish and I looked down to find blood flowing down my leg from the gash. The pain in my back suddenly came to life as soon as I realized I was hurt.

I couldn't let myself pass out from the pain. Lincoln was still out cold and Jasper's arm was hurt. I stripped off my jacket, the shredding on the back allowed me to rip it in half easily. I took one piece and tied it over my leg wound, trying to staunch the bleeding. My left hand reached over my right shoulder to feel the cuts, the largest of which were on top of my back, directly below my neck. I took the other piece of jacket and tied it over my shoulder. If I wanted to get back without passing out from blood loss, let alone pain, I need to put pressure on both places. I cursed. This was not how this was supposed to go.

I cursed again. Thankfully Clarke was not part of this mission. My heart rate sped up at the thought of her walking into this ambush. It made me want to vomit.

Looking at the dead bodies in front of me, I limped over to the corner of the room, and emptied my stomach. When I was done, I leaned my head against the cool wall. Before me was a large whiteboard, probably for hospital staff use. But what drew my attention was the message on the board. It read, "Clarke, Going to the Lake. Love, Mom."

Holy Shit. Her mom was alive, or she had been when she wrote this message.

"Clarke's mom is alive," I said, mostly to myself.

"What?" Jasper's voice was hushed, in the stillness after the fight.

I pointed to the message. Jasper and Murphy walked over; Murphy whistled when he read the board.

"I knew there was more to this mission than supplies."

"She's probably dead by now," Murphy pointed to the aliens.

I shrugged. She could very well be dead. But she had survived long enough to leave this message, making a plan for the future. I didn't know if giving Clarke hope would be a good or bad idea, but she needed to know.

Between the three of us, Murphy was the only one not injured, but we were able to get Lincoln on a gurney and wheel him out of the hospital with no more sightings of Skitters, and as many supplies we could carry. I was worried that we'd need to use half of them on me.

Getting to the truck was a feat, but when we reached it Lincoln groggily came to, which saved us from hauling him up. I crawled into the truck bed and let Murphy drive us home.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until the sound of Clarke's voice woke me.

"No. No. No. No! Bellamy!"

I sleepily opened my eyes, to find her frantically checking over my body. I was still in the back of the truck; she had climbed up and was bending down at my side. Her hair was hanging in her face over her shoulder. I reached up and pushed her hair back, so I could see her more clearly.

"Bellamy!" She said, a sob in her voice.

"Hey," I murmured. "It's okay."

"Bellamy, you're bleeding and hurt! It's not okay," she yelled. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears. She frantically started checking the wound on my leg, peeking under my makeshift bandage, then eventually moved on to my shoulder.

"Bell? Bellamy!" Octavia's voice was calling me.

"Over here!" I said not as strong as I'd hoped.

"Damn it! Bell, what did you do?" Octavia climbed up in the truck next to Clarke.

"I killed a bug. I killed a really really big bug." I closed my eyes again, they were really heavy.

"Shit. Is he delirious?" I heard O ask Clarke.

"He's lost a lot of blood. I need to get him out of this truck and stitched up. He's going to be out of it for a while." Her voice was getting fainter, like she was further away, but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes.

"Clarke?" I weakly called out. I hated how that sounded.

"Bellamy, I'm right here." A smaller hand filled my own.

"I killed a bug, Clarke."

She hummed. "I heard."

"He's totally going crazy," Octavia said, partly joking, partly serious.

"I found your mom." My words might have slurred a bit, but I was so tired.

"What? Bellamy, what did you just say?" She shook my shoulder which made me wince in pain, but also woke me up a little bit.

"I killed a bug."

Exasperatedly, Clarke continued, "Yes, I know. What was the other part?"

"I found your mom."

"Where? How?"

"Message. She's going to the lake. She loves you."

Clarke gasped. I squeezed her hand that was still in mine, so much smaller, almost half the size.

"Can I sleep now?" I sounded young, even to my own ears.

She smiled, "Yes, Bellamy, you can sleep now. Just a little while."

"Okay." I closed my eyes.

Just before I drifted off, I felt warm lips on my forehead. And Clarke's murmur in my ear, "Thank you."

* * *

 **A/N: I took a little break for the holidays! Thanks for reading! What do you think about Bellamy's heroics? just garden variety?**


End file.
